In the industry of safeguards, there are such increasing requirements of users on the definition of videos that the resolution of traditional analog video cameras have become unsatisfactory to the users. In response to this, network high-definition video cameras based upon network applications have emerged.
The resolution ratio of the network high-definition video cameras can be up to mega pixels or more so that the resolution of images can be satisfactory to the users. The traditional analog video cameras transmit videos over cable machineries whereas the network high-definition video cameras transmit videos over networks. As opposed to the traditional analog video cameras transmitting videos over cables machineries, the network high-definition video cameras may suffer from at least the following problems while transmitting acquired videos:
(1) The videos have to be compressed for transmission using the H.264 and other video compression technologies, so that images of the network high-definition video cameras may be transmitted with some problem, such as delay, etc., thus hindering real-time transmission of the videos.
(2) Instability of the networks may come with unsmooth transmission of the videos and even possibly with a loss of some video, thus failing to guarantee stability and reliability of transmitting the videos.
Moreover the analog video cameras have been upgraded to the network high-definition video cameras, but the network high-definition video cameras transmit videos over network lines, so the originally deployed cable machineries may not be utilized, thus resulting in a considerable waste of the resources.